she is a cotton candy
by caramelhae
Summary: Aku mengenal seorang pesulap cemerlang bernama Michelle. Tubuhnya mungil dan wajahnya imut seperti boneka, dan sikapnya semanis permen kapas. {kingdom AU}


**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume and Marvelous Inc.**

 **she is a cotton candy** by **tara aozoran.**

 **Character** : Rio/Rachel, Michelle. **Genre** : Friendship, Drama. **Note** : Alternate Universe/Kingdom AU. My attempt to interpret Michelle's character (in a moarrr extreme way, hehe. well, it might be ooc, i think?)

.

.

.

Aku mengenal seorang pesulap cemerlang bernama Michelle. Tubuhnya mungil dan wajahnya imut seperti boneka. Penampilannya yang didominasi warna merah jambu—baju, topi, sepatu, bahkan rambut!—sungguh mencolok dan klop dengan sikapnya yang manis seperti permen kapas. Dan, dari tangan kecilnya yang lincah, mengalirlah keajaiban tipu muslihat mata—orang-orang menyebutnya sulap—yang tak pernah gagal memukau tiap insan yang menyaksikannya.

Kali pertama aku melihatnya adalah pada suatu malam yang cerah pada penghujung musim panas. Di luar, ada milyaran bintang bergelantungan di langit; sementara di dalam bar, yang baru pertama kali kutandangi saat itu, ada satu bintang yang mencuri atensi seluruh pengunjung. Hanya berbekal satu meja panjang, beberapa properti, dan sepasang tangannya sendiri—ia menciptakan panggung berkilauan dari trik demi trik yang dipraktikkannya dengan bangga.

Sulapnya begitu memesona dan tak bercela sampai-sampai aku ingin percaya bila yang ia lakukan bukanlah sekadar manipulasi indera penglihatan, melainkan murni sihir.

Kali pertama aku berkenalan secara langsung dengannya adalah beberapa hari kemudian, setelah tiga kunjungan ke bar yang kutujukan khusus untuk mengamati sang pesulap cemerlang yang menarik perhatianku itu. Dialah yang menghampiriku yang tengah duduk di meja pojok, tepat setelah tepuk tangan riuh yang mengiringi akhir pertunjukannya mereda. Pesulap itu menarik kursi dan duduk di depanku tanpa sungkan.

"Hai, aku baru melihat wajahmu di sini sebanyak tiga kali," sapanya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Pelanggan baru?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Biasanya aku mengunjungi bar yang terletak di barat, tetapi kemarin lusa aku iseng mampir ke sini—dan ternyata tempat ini menarik juga. Lebih menarik malah, karena ada pertunjukanmu yang mengesankan."

Gadis merah jambu itu menanggapi pujian tulusku dengan tawa renyah dan ucapan terima kasih yang sopan. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku juga rutin melakukan pertunjukan di bar itu, lho! Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu, ya?" Ia berpikir sejenak. "Ah, kau jarang mampir ke sana pada siang hari, ya? Jadwal pertunjukanku di sana adalah sewaktu jam makan siang."

"Oh ya? Pada waktu sekitaran itu, aku sedang berada di tempat lain." _Tentu saja, bisa-bisa Ayah mengomel bila aku tak ada di istana pada jam makan siang_.

"Sesekali, cobalah mampir saat mereka beroperasi sebagai restoran," ucapnya meyakinkan. "Menu yang mereka tawarkan tak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Oke, terima kasih atas sarannya, Michelle. Nanti kucoba." _Kalau aku sudah menemukan cara untuk mangkir dari acara makan siang bersama tanpa resiko kena nasihat panjang lebar setelahnya._

"Eh, kau sudah tahu namaku, ternyata," ujar Michelle dengan ekspresi agak terkejut.

"Tentu saja," sahutku dengan nada jenaka, "bahkan kalau mau, aku bisa mengetahui tanggal lahir dan makanan kesukaanmu . Dari apa yang kulihat, kau punya banyak penggemar yang tergila-gila setengah mati padamu."

Michelle tampak agak salah tingkah. Sambil memelintir ujung rambutnya yang meliuk-liuk apik, ia menyanggah, "Aku tak sehebat itu untuk punya banyak penggemar."

"Wajah dan pembawaanmu menyegarkan, dan kau berbakat," ucapku ringan, "jadi, menurutku kau _sehebat itu_."

Sepasang mata beriris _hazel_ lawan bicaraku membulat, begitu pun mulutnya. "Astaga, kau pandai dalam menyanjung orang lain, Nona Pirang. Seandainya kau adalah lelaki, pasti langsung kucap dirimu sebagai seorang kasanova pada detik ini juga," candanya. Aku tertawa saja. "Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa, dan apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Rio," kuluncurkan kalimat introduksi andalanku, "aku adalah pengembara yang sering mampir ke berbagai tempat."

"Rio, hmm? Nama yang bagus."

Michelle adalah orang pertama yang memuji nama yang kupilih secara acak tersebut; s _ense of naming_ -ku tak buruk-buruk amat, sepertinya. Dan, pada malam berbintang di penghujung musim panas itu, menonton pertunjukkan sulap Michelle kutetapkan sebagai kegiatan yang mesti kulakukan tiap aku menjejakkan kaki keluar istana.

.

.

Pernah, pada suatu sesi makan siang bersama kami, Michelle melemparkan pertanyaan retoris padaku, "Hei, Rio, kautahu siapa perempuan yang menurutku paling hebat di kerajaan ini?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tuan Putri Rachel," jawabnya mantap.

"Mengapa kau berpikir demikian?" tanyaku. Aku sudah kepalang sering mendengar berbagai anggapan mengenai sosok satu-satunya putri mahkota di kerajaan tersebut—mulai dari yang simpang siur ala gosip jalanan, hingga yang terang-terangan disampaikan di depan wajahku. Namun, opini Michelle—orang yang kuanggap menarik dan sulapnya sangat kugemari—mengenai sang tuan putri adalah sesuatu yang tak boleh kulewatkan.

"Duh, aku heran kau bertanya," sahutnya setengah mencibir. Lalu, dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar ia menjelaskan, "Dari apa yang kudengar, dia sudah dilatih dalam banyak hal sejak kecil. Musik, literatur, dasar-dasar kepemimpinan, seni bela diri, dan lain-lain. Jelas, dengan pendidikan intensif dan ekslusif ala istana begitu, dia pasti bukan perempuan yang biasa-biasa saja, kan?"

Sambil mengunyah daging stik yang lezat, aku mengangguk, mengiyakan pendapat Michelle. Soal 'perempuan yang luar biasa'—entahlah, sebab sang putri adalah tipe orang yang sering merasa rancu dalam menilai diri sendiri. Namun, soal pendidikan intensif, Michelle tak keliru. Putri Rachel bersahabat dengan piano dan biola sejak baru bisa membaca abjad, bersahabat dengan kuda sejak sembilan tahun, dan mampu memanah tepat sasaran pada usia sepuluh.

Ayah Putri Rachel tak pernah lengah dan melonggarkan kedisiplinannya dalam segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pendidikan anaknya—agar kelak sang putri bisa menjadi pemimpin kerajaan dengan kompeten, katanya. Sang putri sangat menghargai itu—karena ia tahu bila memimpin kerajaan besar, dengan kemashlatan ribuan penduduknya bergantung pada kearifanmu dalam mengambil berbagai keputusan, tidaklah semudah bermain rumah-rumahan. Namun, ada satu hal yang tak pernah diajarkan sang raja pada anaknya: persahabatan.

Sang raja senantiasa menempa kemampuan sosial dan tata karma anak perempuannya—dengan tujuan agar sang putri tak kikuk dalam menjalin relasi dengan para petinggi kerajaan-kerajaan lain. Orientasinya tentu adalah agar putrinya bisa memperjuangkan kepentingan kerajaan kelak. Itu adalah hal mulia, tetapi sang putri butuh hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar hubungan bisnis.

Maka, Tuan Putri Rachel mengenakan baju sederhana yang tak mencolok, lalu turun ke wilayah di luar istana. Ia membaur dan bersosialisasi dengan para penduduk biasa, dengan menggunakan nama Rio.

Ah, bagaimana reaksi Michelle seandainya ia tahu kalau selama ini sang tuan putri berada di dekatnya, ya? Mungkin, suatu saat aku akan membagi rahasia kecilku ini padanya. Atau mungkin tidak. Entahlah.

.

.

Aku berteman dengan banyak orang menarik berkat keluyuran rutinku ke luar istana. Salah beberapanya adalah Felicity si pelayan restoran yang cantik, Rod yang sama lucunya dengan hewan jualannya, Neil si pedagang ternak yang tak neko-neko, Allen si pemilik salon yang penuh kepercayaan diri, Yuri si pendiam yang pandai menjahit baju, Soseki si jurnalis yang tulisannya sering masuk surat kabar, Tina si lincah yang senantiasa mengantarkan koran dan surat dengan riang gembira.

Dan, ada pula Michelle si pesulap yang roman kekanakan, tubuh mungil, dan setelan serba merah jambunya membuat ia terlihat seperti boneka yang menggemaskan. Bila ditanya siapakah orang termenarik yang pernah kutemui selama petualanganku menjelajahi dunia di luar istana, maka akan kujawab Michelle.

.

.

Pernah pula Michelle menceritakan soal mimpinya kepadaku.

"Nanti, bila tabungan dan pengalamanku sudah cukup, aku akan membuka sekolah sulap! Aku akan mengajarkan teknik-teknik dasar dalam seni sulap pada orang-orang—lalu membiarkan mereka mengembangkan kreatifitas dan menciptakan trik-trik ala mereka sendiri. Oh, ya ampun, membayangkan berbagai trik sulap baru berlahiran tiap hari—itu membuatku senang!" Lalu, gadis berambut merah jambu itu memegang bahuku dan berkata, "Rio, nanti rajin-rajin berkunjung ke sana, oke?"

Dari getaran suara dan raut wajah Michelle yang berkerlapan, aku langsung menyimpulkan bila bermimpi adalah hal yang indah. Aku mengamini mimpinya dan diam-diam mendoakan agar mimpi tersebut bisa terwujud kelak.

Mungkin aku tak bisa mendukungnya secara langsung—sebab agenda keseharianku tak memungkinkan diriku untuk berada di sisinya terus selama tujuh hari per minggu—tetapi mungkin aku bisa mendukungnya dengan menjalankan tugasku sebagai bagian dari jajaran pemimpin kerajaan secara baik. Bila kerajaan damai sentosa dan sejahtera selalu—maka mimpi Michelle, dan juga mimpi-mimpi lain yang dipelihara oleh ribuan jiwa yang berdiam di tempat ini, bisa terwujud.

.

.

Seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, memimpin kerajaan tidaklah sesimpel bermain rumah-rumahan. Dalam bermain rumah-rumahan, kita menggunakan boneka yang bisa ditempatkan dan dikendalikan sekehendak hati—namun, dalam menjalankan pemerintahan kerajaan, menerapkan prinsip serupa berarti diktatorisme.

Setiap orang punya pikirannya masing-masing—dan dari keberagaman persepsi tersebut, lahirlah dinamika-dinamika masyarakat. Dalam kerajaanku, dinamika tak diharamkan, hanya perlu diawasi agar tak melenceng dari aturan dan prikemanusiaan.

Sayang sekali, ada satu dinamika yang selama ini luput dari pengawasan para petinggi. Dinamika tersebut tersembunyi dalam gerakan bawah tanah, berkembang dan menghimpun massa secara diam-diam, lalu meletus akhir-akhir ini.

Pemberontakan, masalah umum yang nyaris tiap negeri pernah mengalaminya. Awalnya berupa riak-riak kecil yang muncul di daerah perbatasan, dan betapa konyolnya kami karena sempat berpikir bila riak tersebut telah kami surutkan. Sebab, ternyata ada gelombang besar—yang melahap ketenangan yang telah Ayah dan para elite lainnya bangun selama bertahun-tahun, dalam satu kerjapan mata.

Gelombang itu mengamuk di pusat kerajaan, di aula istana di mana pesta dansa tahunan tengah diadakan. Aku tengah dilanda rasa bosan di pertengahan pesta lantaran tak menemukan teman mengobrol yang benar-benar mengena di hati, ketika gerombolan pemberontak itu masuk dan mengacaukan acara tanpa basa-basi. Dengan topeng menutup wajah dan pedang tajam di tangan, mereka menyerang tiap orang secara membabi buta.

Teriakan histeris, darah, puluhan tubuh tak bernyawa yang bergeletakan di lantai marmer yang berkilauan, para kesatria yang kewalahan dalam menyerang balik, darah, darah, dan _darah_ —sukses mengubah pesta yang menyenangkan menjadi neraka.

Kejutan dan pemandangan yang kudapat malam itu betul-betul berada di luar kapasitas otakku; aku siap pingsan kapan saja kalau tak mati-matian berupaya melecut sepasang kakiku—yang mendadak loyo seperti jeli—agar tetap berdiri tegak.

 _Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku harus melindungi orang-orangku—_

Namun, sialnya, kesadaranku pada akhirnya tetap memudar. Bukan, bukan karena pengendalian diriku yang buruk, tetapi karena sesuatu yang terasa seperti gigitan semut—jarum suntik berisi obat bius, sialan!—yang menusuk leherku dan membuat tubuhku yang memang sudah lemas, menjadi benar-benar kehilangan daya.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial! Tuan putri macam apa yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat melihat puluhan orangnya meregang nyawa di tangan keji para keparat barbar itu?!_

.

.

Ketika kesadaranku berangsur kembali, yang menyambutku adalah tembok kusam yang berada di depanku dan rasa kebas yang menggerayangi sekujur tubuhku. Aku terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu tua; tali tambang mengikat erat tangan dan kakiku, begitu kencang sampai-sampai untuk bergerak satu sentimeter pun rasanya sulit setengah mati.

Kesimpulannya: aku diculik, lalu disekap di sebuah ruangan kecil yang entah berada di mana.

Ayah pasti telah mengerahkan pasukan untuk mencariku. Bedebah. Di saat keadaan sedang kacau begini, bukannya membantu, aku justru menambah beban! Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Lalu, aku teringat wajah seorang wanita, salah satu tamu pesta dansa, yang gugur tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan; sepasang matanya terbelalak memancarkan kekosongan dan kengerian. Seketika, api kebencian membara di hatiku. Para keparat itu, berani-beraninya—

 _Cklek_. Suara pintu dibuka. _Tap tap tap_. Diikuti bunyi langkah kaki.

"Wah, wah, kau sudah bangun, eh, Tuan Putri?"

Suara itu … tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin. Lantas aku menoleh cepat untuk melihat muka orang yang kemungkinan besar berada di balik penculikanku itu. Salah. Aksi impulsifku tersebut salah. Seharusnya aku tak menoleh. Seharusnya aku memejamkan mata saja. Seharusnya aku pingsan lagi saja.

Karena, ketika wajah kekanakan yang imut itu muncul dalam jangkauan pandangku, duniaku terasa runtuh dan dadaku berdentam keras seolah dihantam palu godam.

.

.

"… Michelle?"

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu tertawa renyah seraya terus berjalan menuju arahku. "Eeeeh, ternyata Tuan Putri mengetahui namaku. Aku terkejut." Bohong. Ekspresi kaget itu kentara sekali dibuat-buatnya. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa mengobrol denganmu, Putri Rachel. Atau—" bibirnya melengkungkan seulas senyum,"—kau lebih senang dipanggil Rio, sebagaimana biasa?"

Gila. Ini gila. Ternyata, masih ada kejutan lain yang terlalu melebihi kapasitas otakku sampai-sampai akal sehatku nyaris runtuh berserakan. Aku ingin menampar pipiku keras-keras agar terbangun dari mimpi mengerikan ini, tetapi ikatan kencang di tanganku tak mengizinkan.

Bayangan pembantaian di aula istana berkelebat lagi di benakku. "Michelle … kau … jangan bilang … kalau dirimu adalah bagian dari mereka," ucapku susah payah lewat gigiku yang bergemeletak.

Michelle mendengus culas. Kini ia sudah berada di depanku. "Aku memang bukan bagian dari mereka. Posisiku lebih dari itu." Kemudian, sambil memelintir rambut merah jambunya yang bergelombang, ia berkata santai, "Sudah kuduga, lebih mudah menculikmu ketika para penjaga tengah ketar-ketir karena kekacauan yang kami buat."

Bayangan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang bersimbah darah tertayang lagi di benakku. Dadaku terasa seolah dicabik-cabik. "… Kenapa? Hanya untuk menculikku … kalian melakukan semua itu?"

Michelle tersenyum dengan cara yang sama seperti ketika ia menghampiriku di bar pada perkenalan pertama kami. "Karena kau spesial, Tuan Putri."

"Bicaralah dengan lebih jelas, Michelle!" sentakku sengit. Sengaja kuteriakkan namanya keras-keras, agar hatiku lekas menerima kenyataan bila gadis berpenampilan serba merah jambu yang kulihat sekarang—adalah orang yang sama dengan sang pesulap cemerlang yang selalu kuanggap keren.

Michelle menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan gerakan seperti menyapu udara, lalu dari telapak mungilnya muncul sekuntum bunga mawar. Diselipkannya bunga berkelopak merah itu ke telinga kiriku. "Dari semua obrolan dan kebersamaanku dengan _Rio_ , aku menyimpulkan bila kau adalah orang yang berbahaya, _Putri Rachel_. Kau punya pola pikir yang unik dan tertebak; berbeda dengan pikiran para petinggi lain yang mudah dibaca. Kau seperti buku yang selalu punya kejutan di setiap halamannya. Dalam situasi genting seperti sekarang, kau pasti akan menemukan ide dan jalan keluar yang cemerlang."

Pesulap muda itu menggeleng-geleng, rambut merah jambunya yang dikuncir dua turut bergoyang. "Kecerdikanmu dan sifatmu adalah ancaman serius bagi rencanaku. Maka, aku harus melumpuhkanmu sebelum kau mampu beraksi."

Michelle menggerakkan tangan kanannya lagi, dan dari telapaknya muncul sebilah pisau.

.

.

Hei, izinkan aku memberi tahu hal yang membuatku merasa nyaman bersama Michelle: kami sama-sama menyembunyikan sesuatu selama pertemanan kami. Aku, identitas asliku; Michelle, sifat aslinya. Sesungguhnya, yang membuatku tertarik pada gadis pesulap itu bukanlah sikap manisnya—melainkan wajah asli yang tersembunyi di balik sikap cerianya.

Sejak awal, aku tahu bila kemanisan yang terpatri dalam semua penampilannya—bajunya, ekspresi wajahnya, sikapnya—adalah topeng panggungnya belaka. Dia adalah seorang bintang panggung, maka ia butuh persona yang bisa membuatnya terus bersinar. Dipadu dengan wajah imut ala anak-anaknya, maka sempurnalah imejnya. Michelle sang pesulap manis yang dicintai semua orang.

Sama sepertiku. Rio, sang pengembara bersahaja yang sesungguhnya bertempat tinggal di istana yang penuh kilau; Rachel, sang tuan putri cemerlang yang diam-diam mendambakan persahabatan dan kasih sayang tulus tanpa pretensi. Baik Rio maupun Rachel—mereka sama-sama mengenakan topeng.

Bisa dibilang, rasa empati adalah daya dorong yang membuatku tertarik pada Michelle, dan betah bersamanya.

Dari mana aku mengetahuinya? Entahlah, aku hanya bisa merasakannya—meski tak disokong bukti fisik. Barangkali inilah yang disebut intuisi perempuan. Mungkin intuisi wanitaku bertambah tajam seiring dengan aku mengasah kemampuan observasiku selama berkeluyuran di luar istana. Namun, sayangnya, intuisi perempuanku ternyata belum cukup tajam untuk membuatku mengetahui _segalanya._

Selama ini, aku tahu bila Michelle punya wajah lain yang disembunyikannya di balik persona manisnya—tetapi aku tak menyangka bila wajah lain tersebut ternyata _semengejutkan_ ini.

.

.

Mata pisau itu berkilat ditimpa sinar lilin yang remang. Alih-alih merasa ngeri, aku justru merasa sakit melihatnya. Seolah-olah ada tangan tak kasatmata yang mencubiti dadaku.

"Kenapa, Michelle?" tanyaku kalut. "Apa yang membuatmu tidak puas sampai-sampai melakukan ini pada kerajaan?"

Michelle memutar-mutar pisau di tangannya dengan gerakan mulus. "Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya. Hmm, rasa penasaran yang tak kunjung terjawab pasti membuat menderita, bukan? Nah, aku akan membiarkanmu _pergi_ dengan membawa penderitaan tersebut."

Suaranya tetap lembut, nada bicaranya pun masih ringan seperti nyanyian burung kecil. Sehebat apakah kemampuannya dalam berakting?

Aku berusaha mendesaknya, "Bila kau punya unek-unek, kenapa kau tidak menyampaikannya lewat cara yang demokratis? Kami pasti akan mendengar dan menanggapinya, karena kami selalu mengupayakan yang terbaik demi kesejahteraan dan kebahagiaan penduduk—"

"Jangan bicara apa-apa soal kebahagiaan!" sela Michelle tajam. Amarah terlukis di wajahnya. "Kalian tak tahu apa-apa soal teori kebahagiaanku. Kau tak tahu apa-apa soal diriku, Tuan Putri."

Lidahku kelu sesaat. "… Ah, iya, aku memang tak tahu apa-apa soal dirimu, eh, Michelle? Dan pertemanan kita selama ini … sebenarnya palsu, kan?"

"Nah, baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya." Michelle kembali tersenyum, tetapi ada sebersit emosi lain—kemurkaan? kesedihan?—yang tak lekang dari sorot mata beriris _hazel_ -nya.

"Heh." Aku tertawa kalut seperti orang putus asa. "Padahal aku cukup senang sewaktu kau berpesan agar aku rajin mengunjungi sekolah sulap impianmu itu. Aku merasa seolah bisa menjadi bagian dari mimpimu."

Michelle tampak terpana sejenak, lalu mendengus jemawa seolah aku baru saja mengatakan hal super konyol. "Maaf, Rio," ujarnya dengan nada menyesal yang terdengar sinis di telingaku, "aku berbohong soal mimpiku." Lalu, dengan dahi mengernyit dan air muka gelap yang menyiratkan kebencian mendalam, ia melanjutkan, "Aku bahkan tak sudi mendirikan sepetak pondok di tanah busuk ini."

Kandelir di langit-langit ruangan bergeming; lilin-lilin mungilnya memelihara api yang tak henti menari-nari. Senyap, bahkan serangga pun tak bersedia membunyikan musik untuk melatari mimpi buruk yang tengah kualami.

"Akhirnya lepas juga topengmu, Michelle," ucapku sambil tersenyum, pada akhirnya setelah beberapa saat hening yang mencekam. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah asli yang kausembunyikan."

"Tetapi sayangnya, kau tak bisa melihatnya lebih lama."

.

.

Pisau melayang, ujungnya yang tajam menancap tepat di dada kiriku. Tubuhku disergap rasa nyeri luar biasa dan pandanganku mengabur.

.

.

Aku mengenal seorang pesulap manis bernama Michelle. Tubuhnya mungil dan wajahnya imut seperti boneka. Penampilannya yang didominasi warna merah jambu—baju, topi, sepatu, bahkan rambut!—sungguh klop dengan sikapnya yang manis seperti permen kapas. Dan, dari tangan kecilnya yang lincah, mengalirlah keajaiban tipu muslihat mata yang tak pernah gagal memukau tiap insan yang menyaksikannya.

Bagiku, sulap Michelle tak terbatas pada kelinci yang keluar dari topi atau kertas warna-warni yang muncul dari ketiadaan. Ia juga menerapkan keajaiban tipu muslihat mata pada sikap kesehariannya. Sikapnya yang semanis permen kapas adalah ilusi—

— _atau mungkin tidak_. Mungkin, dia memang permen kapas. Manis, tapi cuma sebentar.

.

.

[ **End**.]


End file.
